So Obvious
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: One shot. Gillian is unhappy with Cal when Emily points out she can see through what they say.


**Authors Note: **First attempt at a Lie to Me fic so bear with me with this piece of random. Season 3 is back on! I started trying to write a piece of fic at the end of 2 but it went all... blehh. Probably set during early season 2-ish, doesn't really matter when though. Have fun with this one-shot.

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own anything to do with the characters or show.

* * *

**So Obvious**

* * *

Cal leaned back in his chair, looking at Gillian storming into his office, "Oh dear, here comes trouble." He had been chatting with Emily about her current school grades for about an hour since he had had a phonecall from the school saying that she wasn't working to her full potential.

She placed her hands flat on the desk between them and leaned down to be closer to his face. Cal had to use every single bit of self-control he had to stop from looking down the loose white wrap-top she was wearing.

"Don't start with the jokes and smirking Cal! Have you looked at the credit reports for this month? For example: your new computer that just appeared in your office one day without even consulting me that you were dipping into the company's savings again-"

He interrupted her at that moment, "Could we talk about this at some other time, I don't really want my daughter to be around when you start getting all hissy."

"Having Emily here will not stop me from telling you how I feel right now." He could tell she was angry by the way she was glaring at him and how she wasn't shouting but her voice was demanding him to be more like an adult.

"Come on, love, calm down. We'll get through the money problems just like we always do."

"That's the issue here, we keep having to 'get through', why can't we just try to not let it happen at all?"

"Where's the fun in that Foster?" Silence erupted between them at that moment as Gillian continued to glare. He could see the hurt in her eyes because of how he was acting. He knew he should grow up when they needed to have serious discussions but it was to easy to wind her up, and the fact she still managed to look completely breathtaking when she was irritated was just a bonus.

"Can you both just stop trying to fool each other?" The two older adults turned to Emily who was still sitting to Gillian's left hand side.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're attempting to hide your real feelings from each other and it's exhausting to watch."

"How do you know that then?"

"Well, whenever she points at you or says something like '_It's all your fault_' her voice wavers. She knows the blame shouldn't be put entirely on you but feels she has no other option. And you, Mr. Fidgety, there has not been a second passed in which you've managed to sit still since Gillian entered the room, you don't like seeing her this upset, do you?"

Cal and Gillian just looked at each other, lost for words. They couldn't remember a time when Emily had been this perceptive - or at least had the courage to say it to their faces.

"How long have you been this good at reading us Em?" The girl looked down at the ground, avoiding their questioning eyes.

"A while. When you're both together it's so much easier to read because you're usually willing to put all your feelings in your eyes even when you attempt to conceal it from each other." Gillian had started chewing fiercely on her lower lip, scared of exactly what she may have been giving away before this particular day. She knew herself and Cal had been closer in recent months and that was what she was wary of: certain emotions that were never supposed to have came about between the two of them.

Cal didn't dare look at Gillian becuase he had the same thoughts going through his head. He had wanted to tell Gillian how he had felt for so long but he could never find the right time or when it was the right time he was unable to actually say the words aloud. Meanwhile, Emily could guess what both of the adults were contemplating and enjoyed the squirming that they were doing in front of her eyes. Gillian tried to murmer some words that none of the other two could understand and excused herself from the room.

As she hid herself away in her own office she pondered over how she could have been so stupid and naive to believe that she could have tricked everyone about her secrets considering what she wanted from her relationship with Cal. But she didn't want to step into that kind of admission at this very moment. She needed some time to get used to knowing she was being obvious when she lied to her business partner and best friend. Cal would understand, or at least she hoped he would. He wasn't exactly subtle about checking her out or flirting. But hopefully he would let her have some more time. Just a little bit more personal space to think everything over.

* * *

**The End. Reviews telling me what you'd like in a LTM fic would make me like you more and possibly give you cookies.**


End file.
